Felis Leo Noterra
by darkling59
Summary: An alien artifact has an unexpected effect on Jack. The rest of the team deals with the result. Jack and Gwen centric with Ianto, Tosh, and Owen present S1 fic .
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cat and Mouse**  
Author: **Darkling**  
Rating: **PG or K+ (pretty tame)**  
Fandom: **Torchwood (Season 1)  
**Summary: **An alien artifact has an unexpected effect on Jack…gen with a focus on Jack and Gwen. Tosh, Owen, and Ianto are present as well.**  
Date: **10/26/08 (written within the past three months)**  
Warnings: **AU, transformation fic, no real pairings but I tried to keep the character dynamics the same so you might find some insinuations, and Jack being…well, Jack. XD**  
Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC, Russel T. Davies, etc. and the lyrics are from the _Mama Mia _sound track (originally by ABBA)**  
Author's Notes: **This is a short fanfic that I wrote on the spur of moment, inspired by the song _Honey, Honey. _The end result isn't what I was expecting when I started it but I'm satisfied. Well, minus the last few paragraphs…it needs a better ending…and the title. I'll tune it up the finale before I post it. As for the title…I'll think of something eventually. There will be three or four chapters in total. I flipped tenses somewhere in the middle but I think I caught most of them during the second round of editing; if you find any, please let me know. Oh, and if you have anything against any of the characters, please keep it to yourself; any character bashing comments will be deleted and blocked. If you want to have an intelligent discussion then I'm all for talking about it, though. I like all of the characters :)

What else…this is my first posted TW fanfic although not the first I've written. I chose to upload it now because I'm planning on posting a TW shortfic collection in the next few weeks and 'testing the waters' seemed to be a good idea.

Let me know what you think!

--

_~Honey, Honey, How he thrills me~_

Gwen darted around the corner, panting raggedly, as her pursuer gave a roar upon losing sight of his prey. She still couldn't believe Jack had been turned into a _lion, _of all things_. _Okay, maybe not a real, earth-type lion, but something close enough to be superficially identical. And if she couldn't believe _that, _then the situation she was in must definitely be in her imagination.

Jack didn't seem to view any of them as prey, thank God, even while weighing upwards of 600 pounds with teeth and claws longer than her little finger. However, he DID see himself as the master of their 'pride'. Tosh had explained Jack's domineering behavior during a hasty, panicked recon session in the archives during which they were trying to decide if he was a threat or not. Unfortunately, Gwen had a suspicious, sinking feeling that most of Tosh's information had come from Wikipedia rather than research.

Jack had quickly hunted them down and his roar had been enough to make them scatter, all of them praying Tosh was correct.

The technogenius was the first to fall; she hadn't been quick enough extricating herself from her gear and found herself pinned on her stomach under one massive paw quicker than she could blink. The rest of them watched with bated breath from a few meters away, wishing they had their weapons, as Jack sniffed her neck and nudged her cheek roughly with his massive nose. He'd finally grabbed the back of her shirt in his teeth and dragged her a meter towards the stairs, giving her a hefty nudge when she didn't stir upon arrival. That was all the incentive she needed to get moving up the stairs and into the main hub.

Owen was the next to be grabbed. He'd stopped closest to Tosh and pulled out a tranquilizer to use on Jack. Gwen was highly doubtful as to how effective it would be even if the medic could get near enough to poke it through Jack's thick fur. It turned out to be irrelevant. Jack only had to advance a few quick steps to grab Owen's arm in his teeth; the massive fangs caged the human's limb with little effort. Owen went white and froze but Jack just dragged him over to same flight of stairs and dropped him, allowing him to join Tosh at the top.

When Ianto tried to follow, deducing that Jack wanted them upstairs and that it would be a more defensible position, Jack easily knocked him over and _growled_ directly over his face. Gwen's startled shout at the motion distracted both of them for a moment but wasn't enough to shift Jack. Ianto was forced to endure the lion breathing into his face for a good five minutes before Jack just barely extended his claws and slowly sliced Ianto's suit shirt and coat to shreds, managing not to touch his vulnerable skin in the process. Then Jack just sat back and watched. It took a moment for Ianto to gather his nerves enough to stand and walk, shirtless, up the stairs, his attacker observing his every move.

It took the same amount of time for Gwen to realize that the look on his catlike face was actually teasing and his treatment of Ianto a _game_. She should have realized; it was a very 'Jack' thing to do after all. Ianto seemed to understand; he shot an unimpressed look back over his shoulder when he was a few stairs up. The lion responded to with a chuffing, snorting sound that suspiciously resembled a laugh.

Then Jack turned to Gwen.

Upon scattering, Gwen had managed to force herself deeper into the shelves rather than closer to the stairs as the others had done and was beginning to feel cornered and alone. Unbidden, a memory of a nature documentary she'd seen on the discovery channel crept to the forefront of her thoughts.

_Lions always attack the stragglers of a herd; a sick, very old, or very young prey animal is easier to handle and rarely enjoys the protection of the stronger positions at the center of the group. Lions and other predators are nature's way of pruning out the weak and helpless._

She had only a few seconds to berate herself for comparing her position, as the rookie, to a 'young' animal and to be irritated that she had recalled the nature program in the first place. Then Jack let out a tremendous ROAR that shook the artifacts on the shelves beside her and seemed to make the floor tremble underfoot; it vibrated to the very marrow of her bones.

Turning and running was not a conscious reaction but she couldn't stop herself and five seconds later, when she realized Jack was hot on her heels and closing in, she was sure it had been an extremely stupid choice and that she was going to die. Two minutes later, she was pretty certain something was wrong. Five minutes later, when Jack still hadn't caught her, she realized he was playing another game.

"Jack, stop it!" She shouted over her shoulder, a hint of desperation in her voice. Okay, maybe more than a hint. "This isn't funny!"

His answering bellow was quieter than his roar and seemed actually _taunting._

_Well alright, if that's how he wants to play it…_

She darted around the next shelf she came to, doubling back and slipping through a small aperture, far too narrow for his wide shoulders. She heard a startled, irritated snort when he came to her passage but by then she was already running back towards where she thought the stairs were. It was just a guess but she didn't think he would continue the game if she made it to the spot where he'd deposited the others.

A triumphant bellow told her the first diversion had been negotiated so she slid through another narrow space between shelves, then horizontally over an empty section. Her satisfaction was short lived. He made his way around both obstacles simply by coming straight _through _the shelves, destroying anything in his way.

"SHIT!" She picked up her pace but could tell he was coming closer, loping easily and grinning open-mouthed at her fear. Although, honestly, her terror was turning into exhilaration as she became convinced he didn't want to hurt her. A snap at her heels, hot breath close enough to feel, made her yelp and put on a spurt of speed, darting around the corner as he mock-roared.

She made it another ten feet and skidded around the last shelf, coming into sight of the door and her team-mates. Ianto, still shirtless, and Owen were on the bottom step, reaching for her, with Tosh slightly further up. All of them were yelling her name and looking scared and relieved.

She took a moment to frown slightly. _What, did they really think he would eat me? It's still JACK; he wouldn't-_

A weight like a sledgehammer smashed into the middle of her back, knocking her off her feet and tossing her ten feet down an adjoining corridor like a ragdoll before she even realized what happened. She just barely heard the cries of her friends and the growling of a wild animal before she blacked out.

_~Honey Honey, Nearly kills me.~_

**END (1/3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Felis Leo Noterra (formerly Cat and Mouse) Chapter 2**  
Author: **Darkling59**  
Rating: **PG or K+ (pretty tame)**  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Chapter Summary: **Ianto, Tosh, and Owen deal with Jack's attack on Gwen. A situation made difficult by the fact that they can't get near either of them.**  
Date: **10/29/08 (written within the past three months)**  
Warnings: **AU, transformation fic, Jack being…well, Jack. XD**  
Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC, Russel T. Davies, etc. and the lyrics are from the _Mama Mia _sound track (originally by ABBA)**  
Author's Notes: **I got this segment up so quickly because (1) it's so small and (2) I didn't edit it much. I hope it's in character but I don't have much experience with Tosh or Owen and Ianto is kind of hard to summarize in a few sentences. I got my inspiration for their dialogue and interactions from the first half of season one; I suppose that's around when this fic takes place. Oh, and the reason I changed the name of the fic so quickly was because I found another TW fic, written before mine, with the same name. I didn't want to steal someone else's title, even on accident.

I'm not sure what it means that I have over 200 hits and two reviewers ...do the rest of you not like it?

Thank you to **Kitsa **and **Mythstar Black Dragon** for reviewing!

--

"GWEN!"

Owen started forward but Ianto and Tosh grabbed him, hauling him up the stairs despite his struggles. They didn't release him until they'd made it to the conference room and locked the door.

"Let me go! We have to help her!"

"Owen, there's nothing we can do." Tosh was breathing heavily, fear bringing out pink spots high on her cheeks and a shine of adrenaline to her eyes. "She's…she ran away from him."

Owen just stared at her for a long moment, incredulity in his expression. "So you just want to let him EAT her?!"

"She didn't say that." Ianto stood over him, obviously willing to keep him in place by force if he tried to leave again. The teaboy's eternal calm demeanor drew a snarl to the medic's face but before he could lash out in spite, Ianto continued. "But there is nothing we can do against Jack like this. We can help Gwen better by finding a way to reverse the transformation."

"We'll turn Jack back before he does something he regrets." Tosh added eagerly.

"Gwen will be DEAD by then!!"

"We have to believe Jack won't hurt her. He didn't hurt any of us and she's part of his…pride…as well." Ianto said firmly, trying to convince the others with the tone of his voice. Honestly, he was terrified that Gwen might already be dead and devoured by the beast their boss had become but he wasn't about to let the other two know that.

"We can't just leave her there!"

"What would you have us do?" the strain in Ianto's voice was what got to Owen, forcing him to finally realize the futility of the situation.

With a scowl, he pulled back and stalked away from them.

"So." He still wasn't looking at them. "We find out how to reverse this."

Tosh and Ianto exchanged relieved looks and sat down at the table, prepared to get down to work.

**END (2/3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Felis Leo Noterra (Chapter 2.5)**  
Author: **Darkling**  
Rating: **PG or K+ (pretty tame)**  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Summary: **An alien artifact has an unexpected effect on Jack…gen with a focus on Jack and Gwen. Tosh, Owen, and Ianto are present as well.**  
Date: **10/26/08 (written within the past three months)**  
Warnings: **AU, transformation fic, Jack being…well, Jack. XD**  
Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC, Russel T. Davies, etc. and the lyrics are from the _Mama Mia _sound track (originally by ABBA)**  
Author's Notes:**I really wanted to finish this story in only three segments but I decided to completely scrap the ending I had; it was short, badly written, and inconclusive. The new ending I'm writing (which is in the outline stage at the moment) sends the same message but resolves the conflict better, resolves _more_ of the conflict, and will, hopefully, be far more satisfying. This part, therefore is part 2.5/3.

Thank you **MustLoveCoffee3**, **Myth Star Black Dragon**, **Sylar is a veeery sexy man**, **talkingtothesky**, **Kitsa**, and **Bellebet **for reviewing! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy and, more importantly, inspire my muses to write more. ^_^

Oh, and some gratuitous advertising: The first installment of my ficlet collection is up; if you're interested, go take a look and tell me what you think!

--

Gwen woke up slowly, just barely aware of a cold surface under her chest and something tickling the back of her neck. She groaned, releasing one hand from where it was pinned beneath her to rub blearily at her eyes. What happened? Why wasn't she in the medical bay if she'd been unconscious? She'd been…where had she been?

Something touched her gently in the middle of her back, reminding her that there was a presence overhead.

"Jack?" she tried to stand so she could turn around but a rough push on her arm convinced her to roll onto her back instead.

Expecting to see her boss (hopefully clothed), she literally stopped breathing at the sight of a giant male lion crouching over her prone form. He was beautiful and terrible at the same time with a thick, light brown coat and a voluptuous mane of mingled dark brown and black, highlighted with blonde. His paws were bigger than her face (and since they were directly beside her head, she knew that for a fact) and tipped with huge claws, partially retracted but still long and sharp enough to take her head off with little effort. Even stretched out beneath the animal, it was longer than she was; he must be seven feet long not including the tail. She couldn't tell how tall he was from her position but she was pretty sure the height was proportional.

She must have squeaked or unconsciously made some sort of sound because the creature cocked its head and leaned down, staring at her through crystal blue eyes. Its head was bigger than her _torso_, she realized, somewhat hysterically. She tried to tell herself not to be scared, that the emotion would be sensed, but her body didn't seem to want to listen.

The animal moved closer and breathed into her face, causing her to flatten herself against the floor, withdrawing as far as possible. Certain she was about to die, she closed her eyes and forced her self to take a deep breath. Then she opened them again and glared into the animal's face.

She wouldn't go out sniveling and whimpering if she could help it.

If anything, he seemed amused by this and dipped his head even further down, meeting her eyes unflinchingly and resting part of his mane on her chest. Distantly, she realized the tickling sensation as she woke up must have been the hair of his mane. Why hadn't he eaten her while she was asleep?

Hang on…blue eyes? Since when did lions have blue eyes?

She pushed all thoughts of her impending death to the back of her mind and furrowed her brow in confusion, once again trying to recall what exactly had happened before she'd been knocked unconscious.

And then she did remember.

"JACK?!"

The huffing, snorting sound the animal made left no doubt in her mind that he was her boss.

"Funny, Jack. Real funny."

Irritated, she tried to push at his chest to get him away. When he didn't even budge, she tried to roll out from under him.

A deep, serious growl rumbled in his throat, making her freeze instantly and causing her heart rate to pick up.

"Jack…?" she hated how timid the question sounded but he didn't seem to care. He shoved her shoulder with his nose, forcing her back onto her back and rendering her helpless before stepping away and gazing down again. This time she didn't try to get up, just stared up at him for a long moment.

"I have to-." She stopped and cleared her throat, trying to rid her voice of its nervous squeakiness. "I have to get upstairs. The others will be worried about me." Her voice stayed low and calm this time, gently inquiring. There was no way to get rid of the fearful undertone but she thought she'd done an admirable job in controlling it.

Jack-the-lion looked at her for a long moment then turned and walked down the hallway. She watched him warily, not moving until he was a good ten meters away, then quietly shifted onto her stomach and pushed herself to her knees. He glanced back at her once when she was halfway up but seemed disinterested. In response, she froze, only resuming her movements when he looked away again.

Once she was on her knees, he came back and stared down at her again. She stopped moving and didn't meet his eyes, hoping he would just go back to what he'd been doing. In human form, Jack made her nervous sometimes but in animal form he was a total enigma. She had no idea what he was going to do. To make it worse, she wasn't even sure how much of Jack was left in the lion.

Jack buried his nose in the hair at the back of her neck and inhaled deeply, causing the fine hairs underneath to stand up and quiver. She could FEEL him snuffling and vaguely recalled that he'd done the same thing to Toshiko. Not to either of the boys though.

Apparently finished, he raised a massive paw and pushed against her shoulder lightly. She managed to maintain her balance but just barely. He stopped and looked down at her curiously then dipped his head, shoved his nose under her abdomen, and _pushed_, lifting her shirt and flipping her over onto in the process.

Gwen yelped as soon as his cold nose touched her sensitive stomach and again when her back made contact with the floor. The chuffing, snorting sound she'd come to realize was laughter greeted her when she glared at him. At least his sense of _humor _was still there.

"So you don't want me to leave." She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him but didn't bother trying to get up this time. He gazed back at her, humor (which she chose to ignore) still evident in his expression. "But why do you want me down here?"

He snorted and shook his mane, a grand gesture that took up a good portion of the aisle they were situated in and made him look even more impressive. Irritated, she sank back to the floor and folded her arms under her head, staring at the ceiling.

"If you're trying to make me compliment you, it's not going to work."

He laughed again.

"Well then what _do _you want?"

The terror she had felt upon awakening had all but dissipated. Jack was just being Jack: controlling and compelling, with an off color sense of humor that was usually funny if you weren't the brunt of the joke.

"I could do a whole lot more up there than down here." She was beginning to ramble, talking more to herself than to Jack.

Jack made a growling sound at that and came forward to nudge her lightly.

"Yeah?" She looked at him expectantly and he walked to the end of the corridor, looking back over his shoulder in an obvious 'follow me' gesture. Startled, Gwen scrambled to her feet and stepped towards him.

And yelped in pain.

"Shit…!" Jack came up to her and mumbled in concern, poking her with her nose as she doubled over gasping with her hands on her knees. Standing up, he came well above her waist; he was at least 4 feet tall at the shoulder.

"I'm okay." She straightened slowly. "Guess I picked up some bruises when I…fell." Jack grumbled in apology and brushed his mane against her arm. Even though it probably wasn't what he meant, she grabbed his shoulder to help steady herself on her feet. She felt like she'd been hit with a load of bricks. There was a sore spot in the middle of her back where Jack had slammed into her and several of her ribs felt bruised, possibly broken, from hitting the floor on her front. She also had a bump on her head that was beginning to throb now that she wasn't lying down any longer.

Jack waited patiently while she collected herself then set off down the corridor at a slow pace, allowing her to hold onto him and take her time. Gwen spared a glance or two for the stairwell when they passed the main hallway but knew she would never make it if Jack didn't want her to.

All she could do was follow her boss's unspoken instructions and hope enough of him was left to do the right thing.

**END (2.5/3)**

**Reviews are loved.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Felis Leo Noterra (Chapter 3)**  
Author: **Darkling**  
Rating: **PG or K+ (pretty tame)**  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Summary: **An alien artifact has an unexpected effect on Jack…gen with a focus on Jack and Gwen. Tosh, Owen, and Ianto are present as well.**  
Date: **11/30/2011**  
Warnings: **AU, transformation fic, Jack being…well, Jack. XD**  
Disclaimer:** Torchwood belongs to the BBC, Russel T. Davies, etc. and the lyrics are from the _Mama Mia _sound track (originally by ABBA)**  
Author's Notes:** The final installment! I can hardly believe I wrote this; I wasn't planning to but I got an alert saying someone had marked this as a favorite story earlier today. That made me think of Torchwood and the plot bunnies were biting so I just thought: "Why not?" The reason it took so long is because I just _could not _think of how to end it. Eventually, I just rolled my eyes and went with the last thing I wrote. Because it took so long, it's possible that my characterization slipped a little but I think it fits. I hope you guys like it! (See the end for outtakes/alternate endings)

Thank you **MythStar Black Dragon**, **Lutherian**, **CantThinkaNuffin**, **Tempus Lupus**, **kmmi95**, **Sam St. James**, **thedeejay**, and **bonesfan1009** for reviewing! You guys really inspired me to continue and finish this story!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gwen was slowing down considerably and silently cursing just how extensive the Archives were. She'd never explored them this deeply before and, while they were very interesting, she would have preferred doing it on a day when she could breathe comfortably and it didn't feel like her side and chest were splitting open with every step.

When she'd started out, she'd had one hand on Jack's shoulder and was using him as support. Now, he was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Is it much farther, Jack?"

He gave a low, concerned rumble and rubbed his massive head against her side. She sighed and buried her free hand in his mane. It was strange how quickly the situation stopped being strange; Jack was still Jack, regardless of his form. Unfortunately, he still couldn't talk.

"It would be nice to know where we're going." She muttered, absentmindedly. A particularly sharp stab of pain made her gasp and double over, causing her to lose her grip on his fur and nearly fall. Jack ducked his head under her chest, cushioning her fall, but there was very little he could do without opposable thumbs (or hands). After a moment, she managed to catch her breath and stand up again. She met his concerned gaze with her own stubborn one.

"I can't go much further, Jack. Whatever you need, it's got to be close or you're going to have to bring it to me."

A low growl was her response, but he looked more annoyed than angry. She could guess why.

"If you can't pick it up, then carry it in your mouth."

She tried to sink down to the ground, but the pain when she bent made her vision swim and breathe catch. Everything spun for a long minute and when she came back to her senses, she was laying on the floor with Jack staring down at her, open concern in his eyes. She couldn't remember getting down, or passing out. Apparently, those bruised ribs were a bit more serious than she'd thought.

He gave a low rumble and nudged at her cheek, prompting her to push his head away. Later, she'd laugh about how cat-ish her boss was acting. For now, she'd settle with his dropping the mystery routine.

"This isn't funny anymore. I need to get to the medical bay and have Owen look at my ribs."

He looked between her and the endless shelves of artifacts, growling low in his throat.

"I'll be fine, Jack." Her tone was softer than it had been. Sometimes Jack could be a real bastard (as evidenced by the cat and mouse chase that started this mess) but other times he was so thoughtful she couldn't help but be thrown. He looked between her and the distant shelves again, obviously torn. Eventually, he nudged her again and looked down worriedly. She thumped his nose gently in exasperation.

"I'll be _fine_. This is hardly the worst injury I've had. Go find it. Whatever it is."

One more concerned huff and he took off, loping quickly down the aisle until he turned and ran out of sight. Gwen laid back and closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing and trying to ignore the pain in her side.

"Gwen!"

Her eyes snapped open at the distant shout.

"Owen?" she mumbled.

"Gwen! Where are you?" She could hear the others now too, being quieter and more cautious. Why would they…? Oh, right. Jack was a lion and they had seen him attack her.

She took a deep breathe to respond…then seized up and curled into herself in pain. It took a good few minutes of controlled breathing before she was able to straighten out again. Okay, then…no shouting.

It didn't look like it would matter. She could still hear the yelling and it was getting closer.

Suddenly, Jack's huge shape was back at the end of the aisle, moving quickly but inexplicably carefully. When he got a little closer, she was able to see that he was holding something in his mouth. It wasn't big but he was dipping his head so much that it had to be heavy.

When he got to her, he set the object down _very _carefully and she got her first good look. It appeared to be a sort of golden metal tube that was glowing bright white at either end, from light contained inside. The outside had strange, flowing writing winding around it in spirals and circles, with each letter-curve or circle wrapping around a button. The buttons were all different shapes and sizes, as were the circles and curves. Everything was that same brilliant, reflective gold which made some of the symbols hard to see and Gwen found herself squinting when she looked at it. Whatever it was, it hadn't come from Earth.

Jack's impatient growl drew her away from her examination. He was looking at her impatiently but she could only stare back blankly. He gave an annoyed huff and scratched at the floor with his claws. It didn't take long for Gwen to catch on and start watching the scratches emerge into shapes…curves and circles that looked like those on the alien tube. Another look at it revealed that each one was wrapped around similarly shaped buttons about the size of an apple seed.

"You want me to press the buttons surrounded by these symbols?"

A huff of what sounded like assent.

She reached out but stopped with her hand hovering over the tube.

"Hang on. This isn't going to turn me into something, is it? It'll turn you back, right?"

Jack grumbled again and rolled the thing closer to her with his nose. She could hear the others nearby and Jack seemed to want to wrap this up before they got here. He gave her his best 'innocent' look and she eyed him dubiously for a moment before rolling her eyes and reaching for the first button. She never had been able to say no to him. Besides, there was no way he was going to be able to press the buttons on his own, not with giant paws like those. She had no idea what pressing the other buttons would do but it couldn't be good.

Carefully, she examined the tube (making sure to avoid the light and the buttons) to find the correct symbols then tapped each of the buttons, in the order Jack had scratched it out. As the last button depressed, the light started to increase and an ominous hum reverberated from inside. Holding her breathe, she released the button.

Nothing happened.

"Jack?"

He looked at the tube, then at her.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't look like it worked." She held it out in apology and he leaned forward as if to inspect it. The second he touched it, the thing _exploded_ into bright white light. Gwen dropped it and hit the floor, ignoring the pain, and covered her eyes. Distantly, she could hear the others shouting and running towards them. After only a few seconds, the light died away and she looked up.

The entire team was standing over her. Owen was reaching out with something in his hand and his 'worried glare' firmly in place. Tosh was standing next to her, hovering as if she wanted to help but was afraid she might make things worse if she tried. Ianto was standing back, looking unaccountably ruffled and glancing between her and…

Jack.

Jack was standing before her, fully human once again. He was grinning but there was concern in his eyes as he watched her.

He was also naked.

Gwen flushed bright red, and then scowled at him. The smirk she got in response just made her blush brighter.

"Right." Owen sat back. "Two cracked ribs, one broken rib protruding inward, and some nasty looking bruising I'll need to look at. Can you walk to the infirmary?"

She didn't get a chance to respond before Jack stepped forward and carefully lifted her into his arms. He flashed an amused grin when she yelped, more in surprise than pain, but refused to put her down despite her objections.

As he carried her off to the infirmary, she just barely heard Owen's next remark.

"Looks like beauty got the beast this time, teaboy."

His startled curse as Ianto 'accidentally' tripped him into a rack full of alien artifacts was music to her ears.

_**Ending #2**_

_After only a few seconds, the light died away and she looked up_. And up. And UP.

Well, Jack wasn't a lion any more. That was a plus.

Unfortunately, now he was a giraffe.

_**Ending #3**_

_Jack was standing before her, fully human once again. He was grinning but there was concern in his eyes as he watched her._

_He was also naked._

Gwen fainted.

**END! (3/3)**

**Remember to let me know how you liked it!**


End file.
